Yellow Sports Cars
by PEACE.OUT.CHICK
Summary: What will happen when two teens meet on the rode in the same car on the way to the studio? Who are these two teens? What will happen? Will their be hate or love? Many questions to ask. But would you rather me just to get on with the story? ONE SHOT


**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

YELLOW SPORTS CARS

_What will happen when two teens meet on the rode in the same car? Who will it be? What will happen? How will it end? And when will I stop asking these questions and go to the story?_

NPOV

"Ok Mom, I got it" the normally bubbly brunet told her mother.

"Just be sure to-" Connie, her mother, was worried she wasn't sure if she could trust her daughter completely ,but she knew he had to.

"I Know" Sunny was getting really annoyed he had her mother at the door and the bags were all paked and waiting for her at the cab.

"And don't forget to-" lock the door- she was going to say.

"Mom you left a three page list and you're just leaving for two days. Everything will be fine. I will be ok."

"Are you sure? This is the first time I've ever left you alone this long"

CPOV (chad's)

"ok, that's it. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, is officially bored and has no friends to hang out with!" I hollered across my mansion. I was in my game room tons of things to do but I had already beat everything.

I have tons of friends but no true friends that tell me how it is.

I'm always going to cool parties hanging around the awesome people or the less awesome people around me. Its 6:00am right now and I have to be at work by 7. So I might leave and get there early like I always do.

I go to my garage and chose my yellow sports car. And head off to work,

SPOV (sunny)

Mom I have to be at work in an hour, I cant argue with you all day. I wish I could say that, but its my mother and I know she is worried about me being alone. Im 17, I can handle being alone.

". Im 17, I can handle being alone." I told her

"I know sweetheart but im not sure if I can be away from you that long"

I gave her a hug and stopped her from her questions and rules she had already gone over.

"I love you" she said.

"I know, you too." It was a sweet mother and daughter moment but I had to leave so I could get to work early to find my new camera I lost.

"g2g , I got to go, I have to be at work now mom" sure I just wanted to be there early but she had always left at 5 to go to work so she would not know.

"ok get going I don't want you to be late, Ill call you."

I walked out the door an got into my yellow sports car I got for my birthday.

CPOV

I was on my way to the studio then I saw someone who passed me. No one passes CDC, so I passed the person and realized they had the same car as me. I was so mad.

SPOV

I was wearing a cute cat sunglasses and a scarf so no one would recongnize me. I passed a similar car just a little bit ago but I didn't think anything of it. Later the car I passed sped up and passed me and then slowed down to annoy me I guess. So I passed the car again.

CPOV

Had this girl not learned her lesson, I knew it was a girl, I mean what guy would wear those clothes, I had to admit whoever it was, was styling. The girl passed me again. I was starting to get mad. Then she did what I did and slowed down. Oh no she did not!

SPOV

I gave him some of his medicine maybe that will teach him to be a better person.

COPV

My turn at the studios was about to come up and I had to be in front of her. I passed her again. But didn't slow down much.

SOPV

He passed me again. I passed him just in time too. If I was late I would have missed the turn.

COPV

This girl is really starting to (excuse my language) piss me off. She even turned on her blinker and slowed down again. I guess I just lost this battle but no one at the studios will figure it out. I put on my blinker too and got ready to turn. Wait I put my blinker on too. This cannot be good.

SPOV

Apparently he was turning to, whoever it was, was a jerk.

CPOV

I followed her in, wondering who at the studios would have the same car as me. I mean I only got this car because it reminded me of someone special to my heart and no one I know is that special.

SPOV

I pulled in a parking spot and the other car pulled beside me. The person at the other car was staring at me through his sunglasses and I was sending daggers back.

CPOV

I still cant put my finger on who it is. I got out of my car and she did the same. We walked up to each other and it was like there was some strange pull just getting stronger as I walked closer to her.

SPOV

Something was pulling me toward him and I got closer and closer.

CPOV

Ok, I don't think I can handle this pull much longer, we were about a foot away and the pull was still happening. Next thing I realized was I was kissing this person with all the emotion I could put out.

SPOV

Ok I'm kissing someone I don't know but it feels so right the pull was just so strong. I couldn't get away from it.

CPOV

We are still kissing and about two other cars have showed up. But I honestly didn't care one bit. This is like the best kisser I have ever kissed. And I of course should no.

SPOV

He was a great kisser, probably the best and all I could think of was him kissing me I was at cloud nine.

CPOV

I was at cloud nine. I wanted more but I was not going to go there with her. She pulled back . Oh no. Man I was having the best time of my life and she ended it. Wait she just grabbed my hand and took my over to a hidden place I thought I was the only one who knew about. But all I could think of were the sparks

SPOV

Sparks, Sparks, Sparks were everywhere. i brought him to a place I found about two months ago and I wrote on a piece of paper I had in my pocket "meet me at lunch, find out who each other is?" he wrote down "I would love to" I kissed him again.

CPOV

This girl is so cute. Stupidly cute. I would love to find out who she was and to see her reaction when it was me she was kissing a while ago. Then the best thing ever just happened, she kissed me again. Clould nine all over again. I had to figure out who she was. I broke the kiss this time and wrote on the paper to "tell no one." "already done " she wrote. I kissed her again. Could I be on cloud 12 if possible? Oh well

SPOV

I arrived in the prop house and had my disguise off. I was bouncingly happy then looked at the clock. I was 30 mins. Late. Oh no

CPOV

I arrived at my set late, well that's a first. I didn't care I was too happy.

SPOV

"sunny you were 30 minuets late and now its like your in some other world. Whats going on?" Marshall asked me. I couldn't tell him it would ruin everything .

"Nothing, my mom is just gone for a day or two"

"well, it will be okie dokie, kid"

-"TIME OF LUNCH"-

Here we go. Deep breath sunny. You can do this.

CPOV

Lunch time

I get to meet my special little lady. I went and made a picniqu basket and was on my way to my dressing room when I ran into someone.

"sor-, wait never mind im not sorry."

"Oh sunny, funny, funny little sunny. I have somewhere to be and it doesn't involve you."

" real mature chad"

"fine"

"FINE"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"are we good"

"oh were so good"

We walked away.

I went to my dressing room changed back into what I was wearing and went to the secret spot to set up a picniq. By the time I was done it looked great.

SPOV

I changed back into what I was wearing and went to the secret place to meet my match.

CPOV

I was starting to get nervous, but I was ready. I even had a white board instead of a piece of paper. And a yellow and blue marker. I wrote "Eat before finding out?"

All of a sudden the girl showed up. My stomach did flips.

She read the board wrote "Sure " in yellow. She sat beside me. I kissed her again.

She grabbed the grapes. Ate one and fed one to me. I quite liked it. I grabbed one and fed her . later instead of feeding ourselves. We just fed each other. It was a great moment. By the time we were done she wrote " Are you ready" "Of course " I added. No one moved.

SPOV

I was nervous and not sure of what to do. I decided I would reach for his hat. I took it off. He had blond locks of hair shaggy and had hat hair now. I messed with it fixing it.

CPOV

She took off my hat. It was cute she even tried to fix my hair. I don't let anyone touch the hair. But she wasn't just anyone. I took off her hat. Brunette hair. It looked perfetct. I kissed her once again. We were both really nervous now but it was her turn and she reached for my glasses.

SPOV

I reached for his glasses. Not knowing what else to do. I closed my eyes when I had them in my hands and before anything I kissed him again my eyes were still closed then I felt him reaching for mine.

CPOV

I could tell she closed her eyes after she got my glasses , so I decided to do the same I took off her glasses and kissed her with everything telling her it will be ok.

SPOV

He kissed me letting me know everything will be ok. We were no longer in disguise and we would know who each other was by the time the kiss was over.

CPOV

I didn't want to stop this kiss but we both knew it was coming. She and I stopped at the same time and opened

SPOV

Our eyes. I saw blue orbs staring at me wide eyed and then I found out who I was kissing all day today.

CPOV

Sonny, my sunshine, I'm glad it was her, I was truly shocked ,but it was her.

SPOV

Chad, aw Chad, to tell the truth I've been crushing on him forever and been dreaming of the day her would put his lips to mine. And I didn't even know it was him

"Chad" I said softly but caringly

CPOV

"sunshine" Opps. I didn't mean for that to come out.

She smiled thought and did something I would least expect right now.

She kissed me, I had to admit it was better than the 1st one that morning.

SPOV

I'm so happy. I'm glad its Chad. I was thinking during the kiss. Then I felt something across my bottom lip. He was begging for an entrance so I granted it to him. Wow this is lasting longer than the first kiss, not that I mind.

CPOV

I can't believe that this is happening because of what happened this morning. This is the best day ever.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

SPOV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Zut allors, I have to go."

"Where do you have to go" Chad asked me. A little hurt. I gave him a small kiss.

"I have to go home and take care of some things for my mom while she is gone."

"oh" Chad kissed me

"bye" and I had to run off.

CPOV

I went back to the cafeteria, it was locked. Hmm

I went to my set, the lights were off.

I went to So Random's set. Two lights were on.

I guess I know where im going. I went to the prop house and saw that their was sonny's purse and keys lying on a table. Its been 4 hours since our little lunch date she must be at home. Ill call her.

RING RING RING

No answer but I hear something from her purse. Her phone.

I ran outside and got in my car and sped to her house.

RING RING RING

Her phone was ringing. What do I do? I looked at it and saw it was her mother. Dang 6 missed calls. She wouldn't minded if I answered right?  
_CDC-Hello?_

_SM-Hello Sonny? Wait your not Sonny! Where is my daughter?_

_CDC- no this is not Sonny this is Chad_

_SM-Mackinzie?_

_CDC- no just Chad or CDC either is allowed. _

_SM- if your not Sonny where is my daughter._

_CDC-she left her phone at the studios so im on my was to take it it to her._

_SM-Oh thank you so much, I have a small question._

_CDC-go for it…_

_SM- do you know if sonny has … (blah, blah, blah… was all chad heard)_

_CDC-im positive she has been very responsible and taken care of everything._

_SM-thank you so so much_

_CDC-bye_

I hung up before Connie could say anything else. Poor Sonny.

I arrived at Sonny's apartment with her purse, phone, and some flowers. And knocked on the door.

"Chad! What are you doing here?" she sounded surprised and shocked.

"Cant a guy go see a girl and bring her, her belonging she left at the studio along with some flowers to show how much he cares." I said the last part quietly hoping she didn't hear.

"you care?" she said happily. Dang. I guess she did hear.

"yeah I do, a lot actually" I said

We ended up watching tv laughing and just enjoying each other.

"wow this is so much better than my place."

SPOV

"really I thought you had everything there."

"not everything" he said

"What else could their be?" I asked.

"You."

"Im sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"You, Sonny, I m always alone. No one to hang around. This is like 2o maybe 50 times better "

"Aw Chad"

"Sonny, im not done."

"well go on"

"Sonny I like you ,a lot, and ive liked you since I first met you. You tell me like it is and I just over all enjoy you"

"Oh Chad" I was speechless.

"Alison Monroe. Will you be mine?"

"I don't know what to say" But those eyes helped me get out a

"Yes Chad Dylan Cooper I will be yours"

He kissed me even more pationatly than any other time that day.

"Chad would you like to stay over since you don't have any where else to go?"

"Oh, you don't know how happy I am to hear you ask that, Yes"

CPOV

Sonny and I ended up sleeping in her room watching television. I had my arms around her waist and she had her hands wrapped around my neck with her head on my chest.

SPOV

I was dreaming the best dream then I heard something

"Sonny"

"Sonny!"

"ALISON MONROE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
that got me up.

CPOV

I was at cloud nine again then I heard screaming. I woke up to see Sonny's mom in the door way. Oh crap. I thought she was gone for two days. Hey it feels like im falling. Oh no.

SPOV

Chad was startled awake and fell off the bed and pulled me down with him. This is making things worse.

"Sonny what do you think you were doing."

"Well, I was sleeping and and…"

"That's not an answer. Why is Mackenzie here?"

"I brought her ,her phone. I told you about that." Chad spoke up but said it groggily.

"Well that doesn't explain why you were in bed with my daughter."

NPOV

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought. "Chad don't you have a house, go home. Sonny get ready for work."

"ok" said chad

"fine" said sonny and chad kissed her.

"fine"sonny kissed chad

"good", chad kissed sonny

"good", sonny kissed chad again.

"Are we good?" sonny asked chad.

Chad pulled Sonny in for a long romantic kiss"

"Oh were soo good"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE SHOT**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**REVIEW**


End file.
